All Of Me
by misguided angel89
Summary: Hermione reflects back on her wedding day about the one man that will always have her heart. HGDM. Based on the song my Immortal by Evanescense which i don't own


**A/N:** Hey anyone who's reading this. Well this is my first fanfic so if i got some things wrong don't kill me I just thought i'd give it a shot and see how it goes. So hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything its all J.K Rowling

"**All of Me"**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

The rain was pouring outside. Raindrops pelting on the windows so hard it seemed as though the drops would shatter the glass. The reflection of a young woman could just be made out through the washed out image of the window. Slowly the woman turned away from the darkened sky, looking into the bright lights that radiated from the room. The woman longingly looked at the laughing happy faces, clothed in light and purity. The woman yearned to be as cheerful as those cluttered around her- she longed for their purity. It was ironic, the woman thought, that she should be longing for purity when she was the woman dressed in white from head to toe, the optimum of clarity. Turning she looked at herself in the floor length mirror. Her wedding dress was beautiful, all lace and trimmings- just like a wedding dress should be. Yet if felt so wrong on her, like her body was tarnishing its cleanliness.

"Hermione!" a woman with beautiful auburn curls bounced up to her. Glancing at the girl who had a smile radiating off her face she felt it necessary to offer a large smile back. How Hermione wished that the smile on her face could be real. That she was actually happy to be getting married. That this actually was the man of her dreams.

"Hello Ginny", Hermione responded, although Ginny didn't seem to hear her as she seemed to transfixed on the vision before her.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny gasped, "You look beautiful! Ron is going to die when he sees you!"

"She's right Hermione," said the boy who lived, and also helped the world to have a brighter future. "You look absolutely stunning. I must say Ron is a lucky man." Harry beamed at her from beside Ginny, placing a protective arm around the red head. The arm shook Hermione; she remembered what his arm felt like placed around her that night that terrible night, the night when Hermione lost the one true person she had ever loved. Her friends must have noticed her pale, as a concerned Ginny stepped forward and placed her hand gently on Hermiones arm.

"Are you ok 'Mione? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ginny didn't know how true that statement really was. However Hermione just gave her friend a small smile.

"I'm fine- really- I think I'm just a little nervous is all." Ginny and Harry seemed to buy her excuse, nodding to each other knowingly.

"Alright then" Harry responded. "We'll give you some time alone, to - you know - prepare."

With that Harry leaned over and gave Hermione a friendly kiss on the cheek, ushering Ginny and the rest of Hermione's helpers out of the large dressing room. Shutting the two large oak doors on the way out.

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

Hermione stood on the slightly raised platform, looking at herself in the large mirror. Oh how she wished things could have worked out differently, she longed for him. Hermione let out a large growl of frustration and quickly looked away from her own reflection. She was disgusted with herself. She was marrying Ronald Weasley; a man she was meant to love and all she could think about was him, about someone who was supposed to be her sworn enemy. However as much as she told herself to think about her fiancé, she couldn't and slowly she let her mind drift back to that haunted night.

_"Hermione, come back to bed" Draco's voice wined from the bedroom. Hermione turned from the window to him and smiled, but Draco could tell something was up. He always could Hermione mused to herself. He stood from the bed, clad only in boxers and walked over to her. "Love what's wrong?" He asked gently, wrapping an arm around her, placing a kiss on her lips._

_"We can't just ignore this anymore Draco. The war's raging around us and we're fighting different sides."_

_"But we're fighting the same battle Hermione!" He turned Hermione to face him, his eyes desperately searching hers, begging her to understand. " Look you know I don't want to be on the side that I am, I have no choice!"_

_"But you do have a choice Draco!" Draco turned away from her and began to head back to the bed._

_"No, don't walk away from me Draco, we need to work this out" Hermione cried out, reaching for his arm. Draco pulled his arm out of her grasp, turning on her._

_"What's to work out Hermione? There's no stopping what's going to happen! Potter will face the Dark Lord; the only difference will be who wins!" Hermione saw it before Draco even felt it and then she could see the pain reflecting in his eyes from the disgusting skull planted on his arm._

_"Well you'd better go then, you Dark Lords calling", Hermione sneered._

_"Hermione…lets not leave it like this" Draco said reaching out for her_

_"Just go Draco!" Hermione screamed, turning away from him so he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. Draco slowly turned from her and taking two steps away before apparating out of the room, his last words echoing in Hermiones mind- just as they would years later._

_"Just remember that I love you Hermione, and that no matter what happens you have all of me."_

It wasn't a relationship that occurred overnight, nor was it one formed out of their mutual hatred for each other. No this was a relationship that slowly evolved from one of reluctant friendship to a blossoming love. Hermione remembered the day everything had changed. He had been in Hogwarts library working on the dreaded history project that had forced them to acknowledge each other's presence in the first place. She was late, but she had her reasons and when she sat down, he could tell something was wrong, but he always knew.

"What's wrong?" He'd asked, it was a plain and simple question, but somehow it devastated Hermione even further and she completely broke down.

She was sobbing, crying hysterically and thinking that he must think her foolish and childish for doing so. She half expected him to make some wise crack at her but was shocked to feel arms come around her and pulling her into a hard but supportive body. Slowly she relaxed into his hold and kept sobbing, crying until she'd soaked half his shirt. Slowly she had looked up at him, her face so close to his that she could feel his warm breath mingling with her own.

"Thankyou" she had whispered softly, never breaking their trance. Without a word he slowly leaned further in until his lips were brushing hers.

Hermione knew it was wrong, had known that she should have broken away, but she couldn't, it just felt so…right and so instead of breaking the kiss she deepened it, slowly delving her tongue into his warm inviting mouth. That was how their relationship had started.

It was not a kiss out of fury or a kiss that occurred from their unbridled passion for one another, it was sweet, innocent and above all things …pure. He'd never asked her what had caused her to cry so much. Thinking about it now she assumed it was because he already knew, was already aware about what the death eaters had done to her parents. He already knew of the horror that she felt when she saw their twisted mangled bodies. At the time she thought that was the worst sight she had ever faced, the worst feeling she had ever felt. She never knew how wrong she was.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**

_He'd left her in that darkened bedroom, tears streaming down her face. She had huddled in a corner of the room, and that's where Ron had found her._

_"Hermione? What are you doing? We need to be out in the battle! I think this is the end 'Mione! We need to help Harry!" Ron had rushed over to her and was in the process of helping her off the ground as he was saying all of this. Snapping out of her depressing thoughts she tried to focus on the task ahead. Grabbing her wand she and Ron apparated into what was going to be the battle that not only changed the world, but also changed her for the worst._

_Hermione never got used to the sight of all the twisted mangled bodies, or all the blood that covered the battleground. She never got used seeing her old friends faces lifeless and dirtied by blood and soot but she couldn't think about that now. The hooded creatures were moving in, and Hermione began to yell all the unforgivable curses she knew at the racist bastards. Silently praying that one of them wasn't her beloved. Explosions were erupting all around her, sending her flying. After hours of fighting she was finally knocked unconscious by an explosion from one of her fellow order members wand, the last sight she saw was that of Draco being hit in the chest by the shot that also knocked her out and just as everything went black, she saw that lifeless look in his eyes._

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
**

Hermione awoke to the sound of cheering, of yelling and laughter. She slowly sat up and looked around the battlefield. It had seemed the light side had one but it had come at a heavy price. Bodies of loved ones lay around her, and then she saw him.

She could hear Harry and Ron off in the distance asking for her, but she didn't acknowledge them, she couldn't breathe. All she couldn't think about was getting to him. She attempted to crawl over to him, her bloodied leg only allowing her to move very slowly. Tears were streaming down her face by the time she reached him. His face was blackened by dirt and blood, his expressionless eyes staring up at her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" she kept repeating in strangled cries as she gently lifted his head and shook him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Wake up! Please just wake up! You can't leave me I love you, please just wake up!" she pleaded, continuously shaking him. She was sobbing now cradling his lifeless body in her arms rocking back and forth. Eventually one of the order members found her there, Draco still in her arms. The man had to drag her from Draco and she screamed and kicked at him begging him to just leave her alone, to just leave her there to die.

"I can't leave him here all alone" she cried, her voice distraught. The man continued to drag her away and she continued to scream and kick.

It had taken her weeks before she would even talk to anyone, let alone eat or do anything productive. She just lay in her hospital bed thinking about the man she loved and the last words she never got a chance to say. Her friends couldn't understand what was wrong with her, but eventually Ron became her comfort. He was never the man Draco was though, and never could be to her, but she was content, or so she thought.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

Standing in front of the full-length mirror she looked back at her reflection. She never thought she'd be here about to marry Ron, she thought it would be Draco; she wished it could be Draco. Tears of frustration formed in her eyes and she grabbed the lamp next to the mirror pegging it full force at her reflection. The mirror shattered into a million pieces, shards of glass falling all around her. Looking at the mess she created, she sighed.

"He's gone, he's not coming back. You love Ron now, you have to move on." She quietly tried to convince herself. She was startled by a knock on the door.

"Hermione?" Ginny's muffled voice sounded through the door. "We're ready for you".

"I'm coming". She replied quietly and slowly she stood down from the platform, lifting her now tarnished white dress into her hands not even feeling the shards of glass that cut her hands. Slowly the broken woman made her way to the door and was welcomed into the arms of her friends, family and future husband. She slowly made her way down the isle towards her fiancé, the only thought echoing through her mind being

"I love you Draco and no matter what, you'll always have all of me."

**But you still have  
all of me**


End file.
